The Surprise of a Lifetime
by suspitiousminds
Summary: After Mia became queen and her life is getting more hectic, she plans a surprise party for Lilly's birthday. She feels attracted to one of the guests but has no idea who he is, even though his thick black hair would give him away to anyone else.


Mia remembers it like it was yesterday; she woke up a fifteen year old girl in the same renovated fire station in San Francisco. She went to school and was unpopular and invisible and she liked it that way. Until her grandmother showed up from some far off place called Genovia and told her that she was the heir to the Genovian thrown. She then transformed into a beautiful princess and took her place as royalty.

She moved to Genovia with her grandmother and when the time came for her grandmother to step down as queen Mia had to take over; however, she had to get married before she could take the thrown.

She was about to go through with an arranged marriage when everything got called off and she abolished the rule of a royal marriage. She was brought in as queen and everything changed.

Her days became more and more hectic what with parliament, the celebrations, parades, duties, business, and everything else a queen has to do.

She was in charge and anything she said goes, her world had been flipped upside down.

Before Mia's coronation Nicholas had told her that he loved her and then disappeared. She tried to find him after but he was nowhere to be found. She searched for a good three weeks trying to track him down. "Why would he tell me that he loved me and disappear off the face of the earth?"

After she couldn't find a trace of him she gave up, she figured that he left for a reason, maybe he didn't want to be found. So she continued on with her duties and slowly he faded from her memory.

Mia was finishing some paperwork in her office and put her pen down for a moment and looked at the calendar sitting across from her. She noticed that Lilly's birthday was coming up, she was going to plan a surprise party and she forgot all about it. There was a week left "Well it's a good thing I'm the queen…" she thought and laughed to herself.

Right away she picked up the phone and called the party planners.

Soon plans were made and the party was starting to come together before her eyes she had wrote down a list of people that she wanted to be invited, she wanted no one less or no one more.

It was a day before the celebration and she called Lilly to see if she could come for a visit for her spring break off from school. Lilly agreed to visit and was on the plane in no time. Mia, in her stretch limo had parked outside the airport to wait for Lilly; because Lilly refused to ride in Mia's fancy jets. Everyone was taking pictures of Mia's limo, people standing by the flags on the front, trying to see if the queen was inside. Then Mia spotted her best friend and got out of the car, ignoring her "queen" ways she ran up to Lilly screaming and gave her a big hug. "You're here, at the airport!" yelled Lilly. "Of course I am, I came to personally pick you up." Mia told her. "Ahhhh, queenie I guess we must be going before someone send a picture of you being hysterical into the tabloids." Lilly said and they both laughed and made their way back to the limo. When they were both inside Lilly said "You know I still can't get over the fact that you're a queen, its mind blowing!" as she made a mind blowing gesture with her hands, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I can't believe it myself." Mia said as she looked out the window at the crowd of people that grew after they found out that Mia really was in the car.

Miles finished putting the bags away in the trunk and got back in the car. "Where to my lady?" he asked Mia thought about it for a minute, "Why don't we stop by the place we were talking about before, then we can go home." She told Miles. He nodded and they drove off. "Are you kidnapping me or something, that was awful secretive." Said Lilly, "Who knows." Mia stated and they laughed again.

The car pulled up to a large building with people marching all over, it was the National Guard's headquarters. Miles got out and opened the door for Lilly and Mia. "This way if you may." Said Mia with a devilish grin on her face and she walked toward the building. All the guards that were marching stopped and they all bowed as Mia made her way down the path to the front doors. Lilly was rolling her eyes behind Mia as usual.

Lilly was trying to figure out why they were here, maybe she had some business to do, yeah that was it, why else were they there. Lilly stopped daydreaming and bumped right into Mia. "Oh, sorry your highness." Lilly said and bowed in a silly manner. When she looked up from bowing she noticed Captain Kip Kelly the guard that she started to like the last time she was here when Mia was trying to find a husband. "It's nice to see you again!" he yelled just like last time. Lilly laughed and yelled back, "It's sure nice to see you again as well!" they all laughed. "Well listen there is plenty of time for me and you to catch up later Lilly, I will leave you now for the time being as I have work to do. The Captain here has been nice enough to give you a ride back to the castle when you have finished catching up, I shall see you later." Said Mia, she winked at Lilly and walked away.

Mia got back to the castle to find everyone there and waiting. As Mia walked in everyone turned to her, she was not dressed in party clothes like the rest of them but they still cheered as she walked in. She walked to the microphone and began to talk. "Now, so you all know Lilly has arrived in Genovia about twenty five minutes ago, I am going to get ready and then by the time I am finished; cause we all know it takes forever for me to get ready, Lilly should be here. So enjoy yourselves but not too much yet." Mia was about to walk off the stage when she looked out to the audience and noticed a man by the snack table, he was dressed in an elegant suit and tie, his black thick hair slicked back, he looked so familiar but not at the same time. Mia couldn't place who this man was but something was pulling her to him. After she was done getting ready for the party she would come and find him, ask him who he was.

Mia was made up like a doll, she was dressed in a large poufy pale pink gown it had a light pattern of flowers on it and it was done up so tight she could barely breath, although she was pretty well used to that feeling by now. The last touches were being applied and she got news that the Captains car was at the gate. She raced to the balcony overlooking the front door and everyone gathered around on the lower level.

Lilly and the Captain entered and Lilly, being Lilly yelled when she saw everyone. "What the crap is going on here!" She looked up to the balcony and saw Mia with a big grin on her face. "Surprise." Said Mia., then everyone else finished. "Happy Birthday!"

Lilly then realized how dressed up everyone was and she looked at herself and she was wearing her traveling clothes and suddenly got embarrassed. "Sorry I didn't come better dressed to a royal surprise party." She said

But before she knew it Lilly was snatched up and brought up the stairs and into a room where she was made to look like a princess. Lilly came out of the room wearing a white dress with small black polka dots and a pink sash around her middle. She looked absolutely stunning, although she felt overdressed and nothing at all like herself.

Mia was waiting on the balcony as Lilly stepped out of the doors. "What have you done to me?" asked Lilly "You'll thank me later." Said Mia, Mia then nodded to the trumpeters and they announced Lilly Moscovitz, birthday girl extraordinaire." Lilly walked down the stairs and greeted the large amount of people that were waiting. Mia did not want an entrance; she wanted this day to be about Lilly, not about her. She didn't even wear the crown today, Lilly did, and that's how she wanted it.

Mia then noticed that when Lilly saw the man that Mia had noticed earlier Lilly screamed something at him, he turned around and they both ran to each other and gave each other a big hug. "Queen lady get your ass over here right now wherever you are!" Lilly screamed

Mia made her way across to where Lilly was standing with the mystery man. The man's smile faded from his face when Mia approached and he bowed to her. "Your highness." He said

Mia rolled her eyes, "Please none of that tonight, I am not the queen tonight I am just Mia Thermopolis, plain and simple." She told the man.

He got up from his bow and was about to walk away when Lilly grabbed him, "Don't you dare mister!" she cried. "Mia, I bet you don't even know who this strapping young man is." Lilly added

Mia shook her head, "Sorry I don't"

"Thought so." Lilly expressed. "Mia I am pleased to re-introduce you to my big bro, Michael." Lilly finished.

Mia felt her mouth drop, she could not believe that the man standing in front of her now was Michael. He had grown up into a handsome man right before her eyes. She knew she had to say something but no words came to mind.

"Please to meet you again." Said Michael and he reached out his hand for a handshake. Mia was still in shock as to what she was seeing. Michael took his hand back, "Sorry I guess you don't shake hands my bad." He said again.

"Oh, no I'm sorry um. Michael, wow, I can't even believe it's you. You've grown up." Mia hasn't rambled like that since high school. She shook it off.

"Yeah, that tends to happen to people now a days." He responded

"Yeah… So I haven't talked to you since high school how are you?" she asked him

They didn't even notice that Lilly backed away and went to join other people's conversations

"I'm pretty good you know, um, the band didn't stay together after we all graduated we split and I was still working in the garage fixing cars. Then I went to back to school for a bit and learned some more things and stuff happened. What about you anything I probably don't already know about you."

"Well I came here, did princess stuff, almost got forced into a marriage and became queen." She told him

"Yeah, I heard about all of that already."

Mia looked at him curiously. "Lilly likes to talk…" he finished. They both laughed. Mia almost melted when she heard Michael laugh; it had been so long since she last heard it.

Soon dinner was served and everyone ate and then the real fun began, just like Mia's girls night they brought out the mattress surfing. The mattress surfing was always a hit, everyone was enjoying every minute of it. Mia felt like her life from San Francisco was back, she didn't have to worry about being queen or anything like that. Her and Michael rode down the slide on a mattress together, Michael was screaming like a girl and Mia was laughing at him so hard her stomach hurt. By the time they reached the bottom everything really was back to normal, they were all friends again, like nothing had changed, the ice had been broken. "Why are you laughing!" yelled Michael over the music. "You should have seen your face!" Mia replied, Michael started to laugh and pushed Mia into the mattress to race back up to the top.

Michael, Mia, Lilly and everyone else raced down the ramp on their mattresses again and again.

The night soon had to wrap up and many were already sleeping in their rooms. Lilly went to walk with Kip Kelly around the gardens, Mia was walking past the ballroom when she felt a cold breeze and thought someone must have left the patio doors open. She went to check and found Michael standing on the balcony. He heard a noise behind him and whipped around to find Mia in the doorway. "Hey." She said "Hi." He replied

"It weird, isn't it, how normal things felt tonight. Just like nothing had changed." Said Mia, she walked beside Michael and leaned against the railing to look up at the stars. Michael nodded and sighed.

"What are you thinking?" asked Mia. Michael didn't want to answer; he couldn't bring himself to say it. Mia then turned to look at him. After she saw him by the snack table she felt a pull to him, and when she found out it was Michael she couldn't stop thinking about him. All her feelings for him came back to her, she had forgotten about him when she moved to Genovia, but he was here now and she felt normal again. Michael then looked up at Mia and his eyes started to water. Now she really wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"Michael what is it?" she whispered to him, and right away he blurted it all out. "You have no idea do you. After you left, you never talked to me again, never called. You have no idea how much that hurt me. I had liked you for every Mia, and when I finally had you, you left because you were a princess and you had to fulfil you duties. Well that doesn't mean that you leave your other life behind in the dirt." He said it all and looked away from her.

Mia felt horrible. She had wanted to call him many times but the time change was so drastic and every time she got time to call him he would have been in bed sleeping. "I can't say anything that would repair the hurt but I will say that I wanted to talk to you, every day I did, but I never had the chance to." She tried to explain. "Mia, it took a long time to get over you, to forget about you. Then my sister mentioned one day that you were getting married, and my heart literally sank to my ass. I always thought that…never mind. Then you didn't get married and then you became queen and then I thought to myself that I had no chance in hell of ever seeing you again and then that invite came in the mail and I was so scared to come here, so scared I was going to deny it. Then I thought that my sister would be devastated if her own brother didn't show up to her birthday party so I made the trip and when I saw you walk in those doors for the first time in years I… I…" he was stopped by Mia planting a kiss on him right then and there. He didn't do anything back at first but then after he remembered what was happening he started kissing her back. Then right away his brain kicked in, and he pushed her away. "Mia, I can't do it again. In two days I will be gone and then I will have to go through everything all over again and I just can't put myself through that again." He finished and he started to walk away. "You don't have to." Mia said

Michael stopped and waited for an explanation. "You could stay. I know that our lives have gone separate ways but we could put them together again. I saw you tonight and instantly remembered why I loved you back then, there's something about you that is warm and loving and whenever I'm around you I feel at home and I feel like when I am around you that life from San Francisco is still with me and I feel like a normal person again. If you were to leave in two days I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that I let you slip through my fingers again. Stay and live here. I love you Michael."

Michael turned around and looked at her; tears were running down her face. He moved towards her and wiped them away. "I have always loved you, Mia Thermopolis" He then bent his head and kissed her and just as all the other times, Mia's foot popped.

Michael made kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Mia was wearing her pajamas and that restricted his kisses to just her neck. "Follow me." Said Mia "Always" replied Michael

They made their way down the dark halls and ended up in Mia's room. Michael couldn't stop staring at all the decorative pieces and the bed… the bed was huge. "This is your room." He said stunned. Then he looked at Mia standing in the middle of the gigantic room and he remembered what they were doing. He pulled her close and kissed her again and again. He unbuttoned her top revealing her red silk bra that was hiding underneath. He ran his hands all over and a gasp escaped her as he started to suck on her neck to leave his mark. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his body and he held her in place. He moved them to the bed and fell on top of her. She managed to rip his t-shirt off revealing his muscled stomach. She was trying to take it all in, every sensation. He then told her, "I accept, I could never go back home without you after tonight."

Mia was happy, finally. Since she had become princess and queen she hadn't felt right, until now. "I would have shut the airports down so you couldn't go home." She said and laughed. "Oh shit, that's right you're a queen." He stopped what he was doing and got off of the bed. Mia was immediately saddened and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra because the warmth against her left the bed. "What now?" she asked him

"Your queen, and I am a regular guy, this shouldn't happen" he said and his eyes gazed down to her bare chest, wanting it so badly. Mia got off the bed and then made her way to Michael he backed away and then stopped as he hit the edge of the couch. She held on to him and kissed his chest down to his belly button, she pulled his pants off feeling up his member on the way down. Michael threw his head back and started to breath heavily. Then his member grew larger and larger, "I am no queen tonight." She stood up and kissed his ear and sucked on his earlobe. Michael cleared his throat, "Whatever you say." He then pulled her pajama pants off leaving both of them naked. He picked her up and put her up against the wall. He kissed her more and more passionately making her cry out.

"I can't wait any longer." He told Mia and then before she knew it he was inside her and she screamed out a very loud surprising passionate scream. Then he started to thrust in and out of her and her cries kept coming out. She had never experience anything that turned her into such a loud screamer. However Michael enjoyed her screams of passion, it told him that he was doing everything right. He thrust deeper and deeper and he started to moan, then one last loud scream from Mia and her fingers dug into Michaels back letting herself go, and not to long after Michael finished.

He collapsed against her, staying in her for as long as possible. She could feel him growing softer inside her, then he pulled out and she dropped to the floor. Her legs could hardly hold her weight then she kissed Michael hard and passionately.

They made their way to the bed and curled up together and fell asleep not long after. In each other's arms just how it was always supposed to be.


End file.
